<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Stars Collide by ShivaVixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742128">When Stars Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen'>ShivaVixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross posted to FanFiction.net, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, characters I wish met in canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The galaxy is only so big, and characters meet each other with and without the team’s presence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Stars Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozma despised the politics that went into getting funding for her Bio station on Karn.The museums were great, but people needed to see and experience animals from more than just a report or a picture.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The answer of course, was bringing an animal from Karn to an actual conservation zoo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were several types of Zoos, most were worthless and needed to be put under severe restructuring or be taken apart, but the ones that did their work for actual education and conservation were necessary and the animals were taken care of to the best of the zoos ability. (Ozma herself was excited for Capital Planet’s Zoo breeding program, their work for the endangered White Tip Desert Star Ray was bringing the species back after Zurg and certain poachers nearly made them extinct by poisoning their home planet and poaching respectively.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, most of Karn’s animals were carnivores or omnivores. The few herbivores were some very small insects and a few insectoids, half of which excreted poison or acid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course the idiot politicians wanted a large majestic animal, not an insect (though the capital planet zoo director had been interested, funding politics meant that they had to do a big animal now, insects would have to wait.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, a large omnivore that wasn’t likely to kill its caretakers and that would interest a crowd. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And probably one that wouldn’t eat its mate, people didn’t think that was cute.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when Ozma had a brainwave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranger Nova had told her of a creature that had lived in the mountain region, and Ozma had started studying it. It spent most of its life asleep, but became active early morning or evening, and was an ambush predator that also ate moss and lichen. Still dangerous if a keeper dropped their guard, but the animal preferred to run from danger if its ambush failed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only question mark was reproducing, she hadn’t seen it get anywhere near another of its species or even a nest, but further study would be required.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Decision made, the Nova Rock Beast (named for the Ranger who discovered it, the Galactic President had declined having yet another thing named after her) was captured and brought to the quarantine station to make sure no parasites or diseases followed it to the zoo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Nova Rock Beast was surprisingly accepting of its temporary sterile environment. It just curled up and went to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr. Furbana?” A Ranger was there with a clipboard. “Ranger Parsec. I need to go over a few safety measures with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” She wasn’t going to enjoy this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Do you want guards or will security sentries be enough to guard the Nova Rock Beast? What is your preferred perimeter for the beast’s comfort? You said it was an ambush predator, will it attempt lunging at anyone that gets close to the enclosure, especially the ones bringing it food?” He asked, and then looked up. “Which I am not, so don’t request it. I’m just here to make sure no one steals the animals, not be their caretaker.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the feeding.” Ozma glanced at the sterile enclosure. “Security sentries are preferable, given its hide it might be able to get through the bars if pushed or enraged. I would ask that no one gets within two meters of the enclosure other than myself.” A bit excessive, but the creature was capable of crushing metal very quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood. Sentry 3, Sentry 4, keep a two meter perimeter around the Nova Rock Beast, allow only Dr. Furbana and whoever else she approves of within it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood, Ranger Parsec.” The sentries began to march out the area. “Ranger Parsec, you are within the two meter perimeter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, sorry.” Ranger Parsec moved out, and Dr. Furbana watched him scribble something down. “Dr. Furbana, if you would come over to sign this, please?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since you asked nicely.” She signed where he pointed, basically confirming that yes, he had listened to her and he had written down the exact instructions she had given.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, I’ll file this right away. Doctor.” He saluted and left.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozma stayed behind to make a few last minute checks, then reluctantly headed for the station’s commissary. While she was fine with the food she was given for the bio station, it was a bit of a treat to have non-packaged food. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially if they had Rhizomian Curry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ty Parsec could not wait until he was reassigned to someplace other than the Quarantine station. Animals that were moved from one planet to another needed to be quarantined anywhere from a couple weeks to a couple years, depending on animal and planet of origin. It was a boring job, the animals and their handlers mostly kept to their areas and the most excitement was the announcement of the Karn beast being brought in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least Dr. Furbana has simply answered his questions, Dr. Nigellus had gone on and on about the Rigelian Jaguar-Hounds he was bringing through, and Dr. Randall had wandered through memories of keeping animals on star ships instead of talking about the Verdentian Fruit Bats they were was responsible for. He was able to get Furbana processed quickly and after a quick check on the sentries he headed to get lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And walked into a standoff between Dr. Nigellus and Dr. Furbana.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you allowed near animals after what you did?!” Dr. Furbana looked like she was going to use her tray as a weapon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come now.” Nigellus’ top mouth started. His bottom mouth followed with, “I was tricked by that poacher. The courts cleared me of all charges!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Dr. Furbana just about hit the roof.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Dr. Furbana! I was hoping to talk to you!” Dr. Randall came up, and they were positively bouncing. “I wanted to discuss your last paper regarding the definition of predator when discussing the animals on Karn...” they noticed the tension. “Oh, was I interrupting?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hardly! I must check on my hounds!” Dr. Nigellus turned on his heel and stalked off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ty could feel a headache starting and decided to include the altercation in his report tonight before getting a tray.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So much for a peaceful assignment. If this ended up like the time the astrophysicist tried to kill the quantum physicist over some vague theory during the Physics Conference he had to guard, he was definitely going to be requesting Alpha Centauri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sent off his report, and got the requested information back. Apparently Dr. Furbana had caught Dr. Nigellus helping poachers during a study they were both on and had raised the alarm. Dr. Nigellus did a lot of fast talking and used his family wealth to get out of the charges.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dr. Furbana also apparently worked with Team Lightyear several times recently. Meaning if he needed a character witness, he could call them, though given the very complimentary words that were used to describe Dr. Furbana, the team would be fully on her side should anything happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naturally, something did happen. One of the jaguar-hounds got sick and Dr. Nigellus blamed Dr. Furbana.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who promptly responded with “I would have poisoned you, not the animals, it’s not their fault they’re here and mistreated by you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ty had to physically separate them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, all animals have security cameras monitoring them, I can check the footage.” Ty interrupted. “Meanwhile, regulations state that you have to separate the ill one from the rest of the pack. The vet will run tests.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost on cue, the vet arrived. The vet was the same species as Ranger Flarn, though she had odd feather like spikes down her tail and on the edges of her face. The ill jaguar-hound was quickly sedated and brought to the medical center, and Ty went to the security center to check on the footage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one had approached the jaguar-hounds except Dr. Nigellus. Dr. Furbana never went anywhere near the animals in question. The only anomaly was a shadow that briefly passed by the edge of the camera. Ty still typed up the report and headed over to where Dr. Randall was tending their fruit bats.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr. Randall.” He greeted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranger Parsec! How wonderful for you to visit! Aren’t they wonderful creatures? Verdantian fruit bats have a special compound in their saliva to be able to eat even green unripened fruit if needed!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fascinating.” Compared to the hounds, the bats were cuddly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still their pink and magenta wings made him pause despite himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I help you, Ranger Parsec?” They asked as they left the enclosure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are your thoughts on Doctors Nigellus and Furbana?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’s quite a mess. But Dr. Furbana would never hurt an animal for something petty as revenge, I do believe Dr. Nigellus is over reacting.” They bounced slightly as they thought. The gravity on their home planet was greater than the galactic standard gravity, and the result was they tended to bounce without thinking, or while thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, well, Dr. Nigellus never quite recovered his reputation after the thing with the poachers, but those Jaguar-Hounds were rescues from a zoo of questionable morals, so it’s very likely that the one was already sick.” Dr. Randall explained. “Him accusing Dr. Furbana like that is just rather petty for him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, should I be concerned?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh stars no, they’ll avoid each other as much as possible. As much as they don’t like each other they are both quite professional.” They assured him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanking Dr. Randall, Ty headed the Nova Rock Beast area where Dr. Furbana was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just asking if you want to up security for the Nova Rock Beast? I am aware that there’s something of a bad history between you and Dr. Nigellus.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The sentries will be enough, thank you.” Dr. Furbana sighed. “How’s the Jaguar-hound doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to check now, if you want to join me. Dr. Randall said they were rescued from a zoo of questionable morals-“ Ty explained, only to receive a lecture from Dr. Furbana on the different types of zoos and why the good ones should be better funded while the bad ones should have their owners sent to PC-7 without a chance of parole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was very similar to Buzz’s lectures about Good vs Evil with slightly less rambling analogies and pep talks. By the time it was over, they were outside the veterinarian’s office. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it’s fine! It was just an odd bone it couldn’t properly digest.” The vet smiled and gestured to a pan where the ‘bone’ was. Dr. Nigellus was rubbing the very drugged up hound’s head, and Dr. Randall was patting his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a relief...” Ty looked at the pan, and then did a double take. “Ah, you might want to send that to Star Command.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because that looks like a Grub antennae from one of Zurg’s Grubs.” Ty’s words got the attention of the others.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would Zurg be doing with Jaguar-Hounds?” Dr. Furbana demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they capable of disposing bodies?” Ty asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can only eat meat and soft cartilage, though they do like having bones to chew on.” Dr. Nigellus answered. “It’s how they get the sheath off of their teeth to sharpen them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Their hunting wouldn’t be much good either.” Dr. Furbana added. “While they’re pack animals, they hunt avians in the trees. They don’t spend too much time on the ground save for mating season.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A simple no would have worked.” Ty rolled his eyes. “I’ll report it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he had known the chaos that would follow, he would have requested back-up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>